


Kiss Me If You Can

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Challenge, M/M, maybe soft smut in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: A kiss may ruin a human life but it surely made this one so much more bearable.





	Kiss Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> After having done a ''100 Ways of saying I love You'' challenge, I really wanted to try something similiar and I came across this kissing challenge!  
> The pairing is something I came up with because I really like their dynamic and Cain is a big and soft lover, perfect for someone like Sing!  
> This is really nothing serious, just for fun and because I am a sucker for cute kissing scenarios!  
> There are more to come, I'll update whenever I get to it!  
> This might contain some very soft smut later on but all in all, it's just about kissing!

  1. “ **Good morning” kiss**




 

Soft sunlight came in through the gaps between the curtains, the sound of slow shuffling under warm covers filling Cain's ears.

Naked skin on naked skin, he could feel the warmth radiating from one of Sing's slender legs. How could someone as small as the asian next to him, produce this much heat?

He gently wrapped a strong arm around Sing's waist, pulling his partner closer to further absorb the warmth.

It was winter after all and New York was covered in a thick layer of snow by now. Sing would freeze most of the time, no wonder, he was skin and bones and even though his small body contained a lot of energy, it wouldn't be enough to keep him from shivering in those cold nights.

 

''Come here, nugget.'' Cain whispered, gently burying his nose in the other's raven hair.

 

Cain felt like Sing's hair was the softest after he had washed it for him. He couldn't deny that he loved burying his fingers in those dark locks, playing with them whenever he got the chance.

Sing mumbled something inaudible and gibberish, probably some very tired Chinese, as he was being pulled closer yet again, turning to face Cain's chest.

 

Warm.

 

''Good morning.'' Cain whispered before showering Sing in gentle kisses to slowly wake the other up.

It was moments like these, moments in which the city outside seemed so very distant, noises cancelled out by thick snowflakes making their way down, moments in which it was only Sing and him, in which Cain felt like the world around them was only half as bad as it seemed.

 

 

  1. **Kiss on the forehead  
**




Hot blooded temper? Way too easy to agitate? Tiny ball of anger?

Yeah. Right.

Sing watched on, still moping over what had slipped past Cain's lips earlier in a small fight they have had over something insignificant enough that Sing didn't even remember anymore how it all had started.

Why was he still here?

Sitting in a bar full of people who'd be on his partner' side anyway.

He was way too stubborn to give up on his opinion.

Shorter would call it one of his 'teenage rebellion fits', probably laughing over it as well.

All these stupid, tall people.

 

''As if it were all about size...'' he muttered into his palm.

 

Once Cain had judged there had been enough silence between them, he took his place in front of Sing who still sat on top of the counter. Sitting down on one of the bar stools, he was almost the same height as Sing was now.

 

''So, still mad?'' he asked with an apologetic smile.

 

No reply.

 

''I take this as a yes?''

 

Still no reply.

 

''Want me to back off again?''

 

Cain had no troubles giving his partner the space he needed. Sing was still young and he knew teens needed their space to mope and pout when the world seemed to be all against them.

 

''I'll leave you to yourself a little longer, okay?''

 

It wasn't until he was about to get up that Sing's hands reached out for Cain's collar, pulling him closer again to press a kiss on his dark forehead without another word.

 

''Teenage rebellion, huh?'' he chuckled, ruffling Sing's hair before backing off once more.

 

They'd talk once Sing had gotten over the fact that he still couldn't reach the stuff on the top drawers in Cain's bath on his own.

 

 

  1. **Drunk/sloppy kiss**




 

Cain should've known right from the start that it wasn't a good idea to let Sing stay too long.   
Pity on his face, he couldn't help but watch his struggling partner holding onto the counter for dear life.   
  
''Who gave him that much to drink?'' he asked with a sigh, the fact that he'd have to change the sheets tonight most definitely, dawning on him slowly as he saw the color on Sing's face fade.   
  
Oh boy...  
  
''How much did you have?'' he asked in a hushed whisper with loud music around them, leaning in closer to grasp what the drunk boy would mutter.   
  
''N-Not...much...at all..'', it was obvious he tried his best not to throw up. ''But I want more!!'' he called out, flinging the empty glass bottle over the counter where it crashed into the wall.   
  
Oh boy...  
  
''Geez, you're so gonna be out cold once you hit the hay.'' Cain chuckled, ''Come on, Baozi, let's get you to bed.''  
  
It was quite the task to get a proper hold on the struggling boy who wasn't showing any sign of leaving on his free will yet.   
  
''Come on, Shorter's gonna kill me if he finds out.''

Rolling his eyes, he finally managed to get a hold of Sing. He used their height difference to his advantage, simply carrying the boy bridal style as he headed for the stairs.

There was a small room for the people staying over night or simply drawing back to have some fun in private.   
Pictures of everyone, the whole Harlem Gang, hanging on the walls on each side of the stairs, which luckily got Sing's attention before he could complain further.   
Another advantage of Sing being this drunk – the alcohol would most likely keep a tantrum at bay.

Cain shut the door behind them as they reached the small room which harbored a bed.   
  
''You feel like you gotta throw up?'' he asked once he had put Sin down, making sure the trashcan was in reach.

 

Sing only shook his head, letting himself fall back into the surprisingly soft pillows.

 

''M'bey it's the alcohol or Sweet got sum real nice pillows here...'' he mumbled, quickly turning to the side to hug one of the spare pillows, curling around it.   
  
Shorter was so going to kill him if he found out.   
  
''Yeah, you go to sleep, I'll take care of ya.'' Cain chuckled as he sat down at the edge of the bed, tugging him in with one of the fresh sheets.   
  


''Stop treatin' me like a god damn child...'' Sing whined, actually getting himself to sit up, even though he stuggled.   
  
''You, Shorter, everyone's treatin' me like a shild...''

 

Cain had found himself surprised enough to find Sing climb onto his lap only seconds later, almost tumbling off the bed as he did if it wasn't for the other to react and quickly grab his waist.

 

''I may be young, but I know my stuff... I'm gonna show ya guys... I swear...''  
  
It was obvious how much he stuggled with his words, Cain wanting to push him back against the mattress to finally get him to rest but he was yet again interrupted by one of Sing's sudden movements.

Soft lips, wild, sloppy with a hint of russian water.

Sing was eager, pushing his tongue further as he stopped as quickly as he had started.

 

''What? You okay?''  
  
All colors had faded from the chinese boy's face, staring at Cain blankly before leaning to the side to throw up most of the alcohol he had had and some of his dinner.   
  
''Lord have mercy.'' Cain sighed, knowing the rest of the night wouldn't look much different.  
  


 

  1. **Awkward kiss**




 

Neither of them had really known what the whole day was about.   
They had been out for a while, riding around the town on Cain's new motorbike, stopping for some Hotdogs and watching a movie.

They had never talked about what it was to them and still, both kinda felt as if they knew what had happened between them.

The sun had already gone down, leaving the city in a warm summer night with clear skies and that electric feeling of something going down.

If Sing wouldn't have to go to school the next day, Cain would've loved to keep him to himself a little longer but eventually they found themselves halting in front of Sing's home.

The chinese boy quickly jumped off the bike, handing Cain the helmet he had borrowed with a smile.   
  
''Thanks dude! That machine is a fucking beast!''   
  
The moment Sing had laid his eyes on it for the first time, he had been caught by his interest in motorbikes, question after question bubbling out of his mouth.

 

''Yeah right? We totes gotta hit the streets again sometime.'' the other chuckled, one hand wanting to reach out to ruffle through Sing's raven hair. He recovered into a brushing motion through his own hair before the other could notice.

 

If it wasn't for Nadia looking out of the window, calling Sing to come inside already, Cain would've wanted to spend half of the night with Sing outside, sitting and talking, watching him light up like that whenever he got curious about something, or laughing at one of Cain's jokes.   
  
''Yeah yeah, I'm comin'!'' Sing yelled over his shoulder, his own hand this time wandering to the back of his head. ''Well, I gotta go.''

 

''Yeah, goodnight nugget, sleep tight.'' Cain teased as he stored Sing's helmet under the backseat.

 

The boy was reluctant to turn on his heels and leave, Nadia probably already waiting behind the door.   
He was about to look for his keys as he heard Cain starting his engine.   
  
''Wait! Cain!'' he called out, barely getting his attention.   
  
Thank god Sing was quick enough to react, jumping off the small stairway as he broke out into a sprint to catch the other still in time.   
His hand grabbed at the back of Cain's top, finally putting his attention on Sing.   
  
''Huh? Forgot somethin'?''   
  
It was only now that Sing realized he had no idea what to say, what to do as a faint blush creeped up his cheeks.   
  
''I... Y'know... Had a lot of fun t'day... A-And I don't know if y-you got the same feeling about this as I got but...''

Sing averted his gaze, turned his head to the side as the faint blush grew stronger.   
  
''I really want to do this again. With you.''  
  
''Yeah, we can meet up again if you wa-''  
  
He was cut off midsentence by Sing, soft lips brushing against his cheek all of a sudden, leaving him stunned for a second.   
And without a further word, Sing was gone, the sound of their front door falling shut with a loud bang filling the alley.

 

''Sing Soo Ling, what the fuck are you doing?!'' Sing asked himself as he kicked the shoe rack in an anger fit over the incredibly embarrassing thing he had just done.

 

 

  1. **“I’m sorry” kiss**




 

''You idiot! You utter fool!''

 

Sing's insults were followed by many others, some Cain understood, some in that angry and fast chinese of his, leaving the other to simply guess what the angry boy in front of him had just said.

 

''You're not a single bit better than Shorter! You're stupid and an idiot!''

 

It was pure rage, rage strong enough to fill Sing's eyes with tears. He was sick of it. So very sick of being called a child. Of being excluded from important gang activities simply because he was 14 and still in school.

He had thought things would change in his relationship with Cain but even his boyfriend kept treating him like a kid.   
They were going out yes, but Cain kept any romantic interaction at holding hands and kissing Sing on the cheek or his forehead.   
Who was he? His mother? Nadia?  
  
''Now don't go calling this a tantrum or I am seriously going to hurt you! You guys keep underestimating me! Why? Cause I am not as tall as you guys? Cause I am still in school? Does that say anything about my skills? Huh?''  
  
More chinese was thrown at him, Cain growing a little uneasy over how angry his boyfriend was.

 

''Yo, Sing, I said I am sorry...'' he said, his sentence slowly dying out into a mutter as he found Sing still hadn't finished his scolding.

 

''Quit treating me like a god damn child, okay? Damn, we're in a relationship, you're not my mom. You should be all over me, we should kiss and makeout. Are you even serious about our relationship?''  
  
His face was red from a mix of anger and a lack of oxygen from talking so fast, from yelling at the top of his lungs. It must've been exhausting.

The moment Sing had started to doubt their relationship however, Cain knew he had to act, had to show Sing what he really felt.   
  


A strong grip on both of Sing's arm, he pulled him in closer, leaning down a little as he pressed his lips against Sing's. Long and deep, almost passionate in the heat of the moment.

When Sing winced back in surprise, Cain's grip only tightened, keeping him in place to further deepen their kiss.   
It wasn't until Sing patted Cain's arm as a sign that he needed to breathe, that Cain stopped, backing of a little as he was expecting a fist to the face already.   
Instead he was faced with a still, very emotional, crying Sing. Both, angry and somehow happy.

 

''I am very serious about this relationship. That's why I wanna give you as much space as you need. Ya hear me? I don't wanna scare you away.''

 

''Idiot...'' Sing mumbled, averting his gaze.

 

 


End file.
